1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a surgical appliance, and more particularly pertains to a halo fixation system as an orthotic or orthopedic brace following surgery or accidents where there is trauma to the spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art halos for cervical traction include extensive metal super structure, numerous rods, and numerous nut and bolt assemblies. Some of the prior art systems were as complicated as a basic erector set super structure and also resembled older style chemistry clamp assemblies of bars and rods.
More importantly, the prior art clamp type mechanisms and equipment consisted of metal hardware, including metal bars, metal pins, and metal clamps which did not provide the X-ray compatibility of the patient.
Also, the prior art halos were prone to severe loosening of the hardware during the patient's ambulatory periods. Further, the prior art systems provided that there were considerable and extensive adjustments of hardware required of the nuts and bolts to obtain the desired placement. It was even harder for the patient, in the prior art systems, to maintain any type of hygiene care wearing a halo vest.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a halo fixation system composed of composite materials, the materials being light weight, and incorporating new and novel capturing assemblies providing for complete tilt-angulation- elevation adjustments, providing for a secure orthotic attachment.